How I say I love You
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: For 4 years I reject and denied you.But now when I m willing to accept you... G27


How I say "I love you"

He was out of breath ,its all his fault…..if only he listen to his heart this wouldn`t have happen,his finger tremble as he open the door…he was prepared for the worst.

For 4 years he`s been confessing and wooing him and everytime he rejected it,

" Dame-Tsuna I think you should accept it,you have been asking about him non stop at me,blush when I mention him,blush when you thinking about him what else? You Tsunayoshi Sawada were in love with Giotto Ieyatsu Vongola" His counselor Reborn-sensei had told him.  
"Now you go back and think about it",The counselor had shooed him out

He lay on his bed,finally deciding what he should do,finally after 4 years of rejection and ignoring his heart little voice that always said "Accept him" he decide to call the number that although he refuse to admit it,remember by heart.

"Hello?" a deep yet alluring voice answer the phone instead of the person he wishes to speak to.  
"A-ano can I speak to Gio senpai?..." he answer nervously,he wonder why the blond did`t answer the phone…  
"Ah,its Tsuna isn`t it?sorry G`s here Tsuna,Gio is at the hospital now he….he got into an accident….look I don`t know what to say but hurry up kid,the doctor said he`s in a critical condition,I need to go now to deal with the paper and stuff so bye kid" G hang the phone in a loud beep.

He ran as fast as he could to the Naminori Hospital ,the hospital name that G had texted him earlier along with the ward number and as he reach the door and swung it open he swore his heartbeat stop,there laying in the hospital bed was Giotto bandaged up while G,Alaude and Daemon lean across the wall.

" He kid…Asari,Lampo and knuckle just leave…go to him…" G said to Tsuna who just stood there frozen.

Tsuna felt his heart went frozen,cold and hallow while his leg,his leg felt numb as he step towards the handsome blond,he stood there crying not caring if there`s anyone there to mock him…..for 4 years,4 years the persistent blond chase after him yet he denied him,denied his own heart now when he finally willing to accept Giotto…the blond was lying in the hospital bed in critical condition,he continue to crying his heart out while pouring all his heart content and begging the blond not to leave him alone.  
"Waahhh! G-Giotto please,I beg of you don`t leave me,please!",he continue to cry his heart out.

"Tsuna…." A weak voice called his name while gasping his hand to stop him from crying.  
"don`t cry…come closer"  
He chocked up his tears and walks towards the bed and grasp his senpai`s hand word he could`t get out flow smoothly out of his tongue,  
"Senpai…Giotto Senpai Aishiteru…." He swallowed a huge breath as he brace himself for the reply he would get.  
"Dame Tsuna I know that already" His eyes widen in shock as a pair of soft warm lips kiss his cheek,what even more shocking was the said person he was confessing to was grinning happily and healthy looking.  
"S-senpai? A-am I seeing his dead ghost?!H-Hieeeee!" He starts screaming while Giotto and his other friend just laugh. 'W-what is wrong with everyone?!Why are they laughing?!' Tsuna`s mind was in tourmile when he was pulled by Giotto and end up on top of furiously he looked at Giotto,begging for an explaination.  
"w-well….I lied about the critical condition actually…..its only minor and I will be discharged tomorrow" He laugh lightly as he watched the brunette`s expression keeps on changing but he grimed because the said brunette actually punched his stomach and with a teary expression.  
"G-Giotto senpai!h-how dare you!" and runs out of the hospital can only stare in shock at the retreating figure of his long time crush,finally lover and he did`t know whats going on anymore.  
He stared at G who was done laughing with a puzzled look on his friend only reply;  
"You better bring him to a date tomorrow Gio Haah!" The red head was grinning as he leaned his body on the wall.  
"I-I guess?" Giotto just nodded as he stare at the door.

Tsuna stopped his running session and starts walking home with a grin on his like Giotto own him a date tomorrow after he`s he reached his house he felt his phone it he found that he got a mail from Giotto telling him that tomorrow he will take Tsuna to a date and dinner,the brunette still grinning when he replied a yes to the went inside his room and couldn`t wait for tomorrow to arrived.

A/N so how was it?Good ? Bad? I found this story inside my FF folder…..so that's mean I been leaving it for almost a year due to lack of idea etc and now its complete.


End file.
